Confession
by LaLa2552
Summary: Inari and Tanbabashi-kun like each other. How will their confessions go? Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha. Oneshot


A/N: Hello Everyone! This is a one-shot for Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha! I haven't written Fanfiction in over a year so it may be bad. Just bear with me until I get back into my groove. This is basically Inari and Tanbabashi confessing to each other after the anime. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha.

Chapter 1

Inari's Point of view

I really tried to stay awake during the lessons. English is just so hard though! Why do we even need to learn English anyway? Just as my head was about to hit my desk, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Next we had Math. I groaned and sat up. I stretched my arms up as high as I can only to find my fist accidently hitting someone in the face.

"Ouch!" the person said, holding his cheek. Wait, his? I internally panicked when I realized that I accidently hit my long-time crush, Koji Tanbabashi, in the face.

"WAHH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Do you need some ice? Do you want me to take you to the nurse? You aren't gonna die, are you?!" I rambled as stood up. My cheeks, at this point, had turned a shade of deep scarlet.

Tanbabashi-kun chuckled. "I'm just fine, Fushimi-san," he assured. He grimaced. "But your fists are pretty hard."

"Let's go to the nurse's office," I told him, avoiding eye contact with him.

"It's okay, Fushimi-san. I was actually coming over to see how you were doing. You don't look very well. Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" he asked.

That comment only made my blush a darker red. "N-no I don't have a fever!"

The bell rang and the math teacher walked in. But instead of sitting down, Tanbabashi-kun announced, "I think Fushimi-san has a fever. I'm going to take her the nurse."

He grabbed my hand and led me out of our classroom and into the hallway. "Wait! Tanbabashi-kun, I don't have a fever!" Our touching skin only made me blush more, if that was even possible.

He pulled me into the Nurse's office. Since he walked really fast, I was out of breath. The nurse wasn't in so Tanbabashi-kun started to rummage through the cabinets, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Bandages," he replied. He didn't even turn around to look at me.

"Oh, from when I hit you. But the nurse isn't here, so who's…" I trailed off when Tanbabashi turned around. His cheeks were bright red, I nice color to match my blushing face.

"You hit me, so you need to put the bandage on me," he said. He handed be the bandage and the medical tape over to me.

"Wait, I don't even know how to do this!" I stammered, as I fumbled with the medical tape.

Tanbabashi-kun sat on the cot next to me and faced me. "It's alright if you don't know how. I trust you not to hurt me."

I swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears. I was embarrassed and acting like a grade school kid. I cleared my throat and turned toward Tanbabashi-kun. "H-hold still, okay?"

Tanbabashi nodded, probably to get on my nerves. I somehow managed to put the bandage on his red cheek without killing him. It was a little lopsided though.

I patted the bandage. "All done!"

Tanbabashi's eyes were staring at the floor. "Hey, um, can I tell you something, Fushimi-san?"

I made a little squeak sound that might've sounded like, "Sure."

Tanbabashi looked at me right in the eye. "I like you."

I blinked a few times. "You, wait, me, like, what?" I was so confused. Did Tanbabashi-kun really like me, clumsy Inari Fushimi?

"Yeah, I like you," Tanbabashi said, turning really red.

"I, um, well, you see…" I tried to find the right words to say but I couldn't find them. They were all jumbled in my brain even though he just said the words I want to say to him.

"You don't have to give me your answer now," Tanbabashi said. He stood up and started toward the door.

"I like you too!" I shouted before he got to the door.

Tanbabashi turned around quickly. "Shhh! Remember when and where you are!"

I covered my mouth with my hand. Then a smile spread across my face. There was one plastered across Tanbabashi-kun's face. Then I started giggling. And soon we were both laughing really hard and rolling around on the floor. Our few moments of insanity were interrupted when the nurse came in and yelled at us to get back to class.

On the way through the hall, Tanbabashi-kun reached for my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. This was the start of something amazing.

A/N: Little did the readers know the writer was also fangirling on the other side of the screen. I had a lot of fun writing this. I know it's extremely cheesy and there are parts where Tanbabashi is out of characters and I'm sorry. Review if you want but I'm not really fishing for reviews.


End file.
